sisterofmalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mal
Queen Maleficent "Mal" Bertha is the daughter of Maleficent as well as the older sister of Mae Hook . She is a main character in Sister of Mal and Senior Year as well as a minor character in Hook's Diary. Mal is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Background Personality Mal is a sneaky, smart, and ruthless girl who is a natural born leader and skilled at artistic things involving spray paint. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells, but only if needed. As the daughter of Maleficent, she wants to be like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother, she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. Despite this, she is not necessarily immoral; she is just misguided. Her "mean girl" facade is an act because she does not want to be seen as weak in her mother's eyes; being one is the only way she is respected by Maleficent, who never cared about Mal. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act (including herself), and saw her for who she was, a good person and he is the only one who knows Mal's middle name. She also tends to be overly-sarcastic and, according to Wicked World, has a strange love of mud. Physical Appearance Mal is described as a girl with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height (5'2"). She mostly wears purple and shades of green and pink during the movie. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot. According to Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, she has a dragon-shaped marking on her arm, the symbol of Maleficent. In Descendants 2, while in Auradon, her hair's blonde and lightly longer with purple tips at the end. When she goes back to the Isle, she goes back to having purple hair, only this time, straight and with bangs. Towards the end of the movie, she has wavy purple hair with bangs. Relationships Family Romantic Friends Enemies Trivia Gallery Scenes Category:Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Character Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Character Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Character Category:Descendants Movie Character Category:Descendants 2 Movie Character Category:Wicked World Character Category:Fairy Category:Female Category:Maleficent Family Category:Auradon Prep Graduate Category:Former Dragon Hall Student Category:Sister of Mal Category:Senior Year Category:Hook's Diary Category:Character Category:VK Category:Isle of the Lost Category:Auradon Category:Snow Prince Category:Isle Darling Category:University of Auradon Student Category:Mal